Modern electronic devices contain higher and higher capacity of electronic memory configured to store more data. The electronic memory may be categories into volatile memory and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory stores data when it is powered, while non-volatile memory is able to keep data when power is off. Resistive random access memory (RRAM) is a candidate for next generation of the non-volatile memory technology, in view of its simple structure and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) logic compatible process technology. An RRAM cell includes a resistive layer having a variable resistance, which is placed between two electrodes disposed within back-end-of-the-line (BEOL) metallization layers.